Like the Summer Rain
by SarBear1112
Summary: An AU version of Brooke and Lucas in 5x05.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is an AU/continuation of 5x05 with Brooke and Lucas. No idea how long it will go on, just something that came to me. It could be a one shot or more, you tell me!

"_Or you could stay…." _

And just like that she feels herself falling into him, her eyes closing, their lips colliding. Thoughts race through her head, and she feels herself panic and back away.

"_I think that might be the second stupidest thing you've done in the past 24 hours."_

He just stares at her, a somber and sad look in his eyes.

"_Luke we're not in high school anymore, and I love Peyton, and even if you don't want to admit it right now so do you."_

Her heart sinks a little in her chest as it starts to slow down.

"_Okay?" _she says, swallowing and starting at the ground.

"Are you okay?" she hears Lucas saying. "Brooke?"

Brooke opens her eyes, taking in the brightness of the morning before her eyes adjust to her surroundings.

"Brooke?"

Brooke swings her head towards the direction of his voice. She sees him lying next to her, shirtless with a smile.

"Good morning," he says grinning, putting his hand up and brushing some hair out of her face.

She starts to grin before looking behind him at the hotel room, the door she was supposed to have walked out last night.

"Oh my God," she says, jolting up in bed. "Oh dear God." She gathers some covers around her and starts getting out of bed before she feels his grip on her arm.

"Just wait."

She pulls herself free of his grasp and turns to face him. Rage boils in her veins. "How dare you."

"Brooke…."

"No, what is wrong with you?"

"Apparently a lot," Lucas says, sitting up with a concerned look.

"This was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to be the mature one. The one to say this isn't right and walk out the door. What the hell happened?"

*flashback*

"_Or you could stay…." _

He doesn't hesitate to grab her arm and pull her in. Surprisingly, she doesn't resist. He feels her warm lips against his and everything feels okay for just a moment, and then those lips are gone.

Brooke is standing back, her hand still in his, staring him down with a look of confusion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he says, looking down at the floor.

A moment later he feels her hand lift his chin up and press her lips to his with intensity.

They part again, her eyes questioning. "I'm sorry." She starts to turn but he grabs her arm and pulls her back in. This time she gives in as they fall back on the bed.

*End flashback*

Brooke closes her eyes, the memory washing over her.

"It was you and me, it was just, us," Lucas says quietly.

Brooke opens her eyes to meet his. "I'm sorry Lucas."

"Careful, that's what you said last night and you see how that ended."

Brooke grins sadly to herself. "Please, just," she hesitates, unsure of what to do. "What was this?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well it can't be anything. It's not anything."

"Why not?"

"For so many reasons…."

"List a few. I've got time."

"How about we start with my best friend Peyton, you know, the girl you just proposed to?" Brooke feels blood starting to boil again. "I will not be your rebound Lucas."

"You never were."

"Really? Because if I recall, our junior year you just hooked up with me because Peyton rejected you. Sound familiar at all?"

"It's not the same."

"What was I thinking," Brooke whispers to herself.

"Look Brooke, maybe last night wasn't exactly ideal timing, but that doesn't mean…"

"Your damn right it's not ideal timing! How am I going to tell her Luke?"

"You don't have to alone."

Brooke groans. "She's probably expecting this from you, but me….what was I thinking?"

There's a moment of silence. "What were you thinking?"

Brooke examines his face tensing up. "I was thinking, I guess I wasn't really thinking at all. I was just doing what felt right."

Lucas grins.

"Don't give me that look. Do you know how wrong this is?"

His smile fades a little. "Sort of."

"Your turn writer boy. What could you have possibly been thinking?"

He chuckles a little. "I was thinking….maybe it was for the best. Everything happens for a reason right? This brought me to you, and maybe there's a reason for that."

Brooke starts to feel the emotion rush over her, then looks away from his gaze and starts to get dressed just as fast.

"Don't go Brooke."

Brooke gathers her things and stands by the door. "Do you remember the state championship game?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember when I told you it was okay, to go on to Peyton?"

"Yes…"

"And you did. You made your choice in that moment and so did I."

Lucas watches her intently.

"I don't regret one second of one moment we've had together Luke. You have changed me, you've changed my life. But I can't do this to her, or to me."

"Brooke…."

"Bye Lucas," Brooke says, turning and rushing out the door.

Lucas lies in bed, staring at the closed door.

Brooke runs down the hall to the elevator, trying to hold it together.

"Taxi!" she yells once outside the hotel, wanting to be anywhere but here.

Lucas continues to stare at the door before jumping up out of bed and sprinting down the hall.

Brooke takes a seat in the taxi, shutting the door as she sees a figure running towards her out of the corner of her eye. It's Lucas, in his boxers, running for her cab.

She wants to laugh as they pull out and begin to drive away, but instead she simply puts her hand on the cab window and lets a tear fall as he disappears out of sight.

She places one hand on top of the other, pondering her next move and letting the tears fall as she notices she still has his ring on.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, I want that in green. I don't know how many times I can possibly say it before it registers in whatever is sloshing around in those heads of yours." Brooke gives a stern look to her employees before exiting the room, Millicent following her.

"That was a little harsh," Millie says as they walk around the busy offices.

"Well that's life. Better that they learn now."

"Brooke…"

"Don't you dare let the next words out of your mouth be if I'm okay."

"You've been walking around moping for a week now."

"That's not true. I had 4 coffees this morning. But they didn't put extra foam, hence the crabbiness."

"And you've been staying way late every night."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've been staying late too."

"Right. This business means longs hours Millie."

"And what about all those unanswered phone calls? Or the flowers you immediately throw out your window?"

"That's personal. And your personal life and your professional life shouldn't mix."

"Brooke," Millie says, stopping Brooke and turning her to face her. "Do you know who you sound like?"

"Don't go there…"

"Victoria. And you are better than that."

Brooke nods her head, her eyes concentrated on the ground. "This is not professional Millie. How about you go print those pages I asked you to instead of standing here telling me what to do with my life. Because last time I checked, I was the boss and you were just the assistant."

Millie looks at Brooke, stunned, before turning and walking away.

Brooke looks around, her eyes showing guilt, before gathering herself and heading back to her office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas heads into an office, a bamboo plant in hand, and greets Lindsey good morning.

"Is this for me?" Lindsey asks.

"Sure is. It's supposed to bring good luck."

"Well, that's not a bad thing to have on your side."

"Especially considering…"

"Considering?"

"We've got a lot to do on this book, don't we?"

"Yes. And since this is both your first time through this process and mine, it will be even more frustrating and time consuming than whatever you're thinking right now."

Lucas sighs and sits down in the chair. "At least you're honest."

"At least you're optimistic."

They smile at each other for a moment.

Lindsey hesitates before asking, "So, I have to know. What happened with you and Peyton?"

Lucas it taken by surprise. "Nothing really."

"Come on. Give me something! I am so invested in this story."

"It's not just a story, and it's still happening."

"Okay, I get it," Lindsey says, backing off and beginning to flip through the book.

"I mean, why are you so fascinated with me and Peyton?"

"I don't know. There's just, a lot of history there. And I like happy endings."

"Okay, but why do you say Peyton? I mean why not Brooke? Hell, why not Anna?"

"Because it was obvious Luke."

"What was obvious?"

"You're unresolved feelings for Peyton."

Lucas rolls his eyes, beginning to get upset. "What are you talking about?"

"The library kiss? Lying to Brooke about it? If anything, she deserves better than that."

"It wasn't a romantic moment! There were no romantic moments between me and Peyton. It was Brooke I wanted, and only Brooke. But no one else could believe that, not even her."

"So she broke up with you."

"Yeah."

"Then why'd you get with Peyton?"

"Because after a while of everyone telling me what I felt, I started to believe it. And that Brooke didn't love me anymore."

Lindsey nods. "Well that's reading between the lines for you."

Lucas just stares at the floor, deep in thought.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I didn't mean to get too personal or upset you."

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing about this book that isn't personal."

Lindsey smiles at him. "I have to warn you, this is the first of many for us. You sure you can handle it?"

Lucas meets her crystal blue eyes. "Yes. It's probably just what I need."

"Okay," Lindsey says, a little confused. "Then why don't we start at the beginning…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke sits in her office, the city lights glowing in her window. Its 10:00, so she's only stayed half an hour longer than planned.

A knock comes from the door as her usual delivery person steps in.

Brooke groans. "More flowers?"

"Yep. And a letter addressed to you from a Lucas Scott?"

Brooke's eyes go wide as she gets up and takes the flowers, tossing them on her desk and focusing on the letter.

She sits down again, taking time to observe that familiar hand writing and let it sink in. She breaths a deep breath, debating in her head before beginning to open the seal when she hears another knock on the door.

Brooke looks up, shock covering her face and resisting letting tears well up in here eyes.

"Peyton?

She stuffs the letter in a drawer and closes it.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke can't seem to move as she stares at Peyton with disbelief.

"Is that any way to greet your best friend?" Peyton says, hands on her hips.

Brooke snaps out of it. "P. Sawyer," she says, going over to her and awkwardly wrapping her arms around her. "I've missed you."

"Lucky for you the feeling is mutual," Peyton says as they pull away.

"So, what are you doing here?" Brooke asks, trying not to sound too eager.

"Well you know Lucas and I broke up, and work has been bugging me. So there I was, in the airport on my way to an Oasis concert, when I realized that I need to see my best friend more than I needed to go to another concert."

"Wow. High praise!"

Peyton chuckled. "Well if it would have been Kings of Leon, then I'm sorry Brooke, but you wouldn't have made the cut."

Brooke sighs and rolls her eyes at her playfully. "Well I'm honored. How long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure."

"So I'm assuming you need a place to crash?"

"Not really. I was just hoping we could stay up late eating ice cream and watching old movies."

Brooke grins at her friend, trying to hide her fear. "You got it," she says, wrapping her arm around Peyton as they leave the office.

******

"I just cannot get over how fancy this place it Brooke. You've got it made," Peyton says, lying on the leather couch in Brooke's New York City apartment.

Brooke sits across from her in a recliner chair, reaching over and handing her the ice cream carton they picked up on the way home with two spoons in it. "Yes, eating ice cream out of the carton is particularly classy."

She had been relieved to be able to relax in the last few hours as they went for a late dinner, to rent movies, and pick up the ice cream. It was now that she realized how much she truly missed having Peyton around.

"Do you remember doing this junior year? With Haley and Anna?"

"Oh yes. I had those rug burns for weeks, how could I forget."

Peyton looks at her puzzled before a look of disgust and realization crosses her face. "Felix."

"You are one to talk crack whore!"

"Oh don't act like a perfect little step ford wife!"

"How is tutor girl doing anyway? We haven't talked in a while."

"I haven't talked to her either. I've been so busy at work."

"You're telling me."

"Jamie must be getting big now."

"He definitely was the last time I saw him. I swear those two are going to make the most beautiful babies."

"Well I call dibs on godmother for the next one! Whether it's Haley's or yours, it's my turn."

Brooke turns red, shifting in her seat. "Mine? Don't you think that's a little far fetched P. Sawyer?"

"You never know. I know you aren't serious with anyone right now, but I'm sure you'll meet someone if you ever find time to get out of that office."

Brooke just nods. "Victoria is a slave driver."

"Some people are better fit to be bosses than parents I guess."

"I guess."

There's a silent pause as both of them sit deep in thought.

"I'm a horrible person," Peyton says, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Well there may have been another reason I came here."

"So the truth comes out," Brooke says sarcastically.

"No, I just….I need your opinion on something."

"What is it?"

Peyton hesitates on her words. "I've started seeing someone."

Brooke tries to keep her jaw from dropping. "What?"

"His name is Julian. And well, we aren't exactly dating, I don't think. But it's headed that direction."

"When….how?"

"I met him at work. There was a paper jam and he helped me."

"So naturally you fell in love."

Peyton smirked. "No, he just, he makes me smile. And that's what I really need right now."

"Are you sure Peyton? I mean I'm all for seeing your smile more than your middle finger, but it does seem kind of soon."

"Right now I'm just going with my instinct and hoping that takes me where I need to go. It told me not to say yes to Lucas, and it's telling me to not push another good guy away."

Brooke's heart thuds in her chest, and she hopes it doesn't show as she asks the question she desperately wants to know. "Do you still love Lucas?"

"Of course. But right now I'm not sure what that love means anymore."

Brooke bits her lip.

"I mean, I've tried calling him. I'm confused enough with my feelings as it is, but he won't answer my calls. He probably moved half way across the world to get away from me. And I guess I don't blame him."

"Come on Peyton. I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"Well I wouldn't know any different."

"Peyton…"

"Do you know any different? I mean has he talked to you since then, or is he avoiding everything that has a connection to me like the plague?"

Brooke sighs, their entire history with Lucas running through her mind as she tries to figure out what to say in the next few seconds.

"There may have been some contact."

Peyton's eyes go wide. "You've been holding out on me! Spill!"

Brooke looks up into Peyton's eyes, guilt written all over her face.

Peyton's smile fades into one of suspicion and concern. "Brooke, what is it?"

Tears start welling up in Brooke's eyes as she hears a knock at the door. Saved by the bell.

"Hold that thought," she says, wiping under her eyes to go and get the door.

It's the last person she wants to see. "Victoria. What are you doing here?"

"You left work early tonight."

"It was 10."

"Well you have new designs to present to the board in just a few days Brooke. What could possibly be more important than that?" she says, peeking over Brooke's shoulder and spotting Peyton.

"Ah. Well I see the problem."

"Mom stop it. I haven't seen Peyton in a long time, and I've seen more than enough of you and that office."

Victoria grins. "Of course you have."

"Hey icky Vicky," Peyton says from the couch.

"Lovely to see you, what was it again, Seyton?"

Brooke sighs at her mother in the doorway. "Is that all?"

"You'll come in early tomorrow?"

"I'll try."

"And you won't get caught dead in such hideous and cheap pajamas in public?"

"I'll try."

"Have a good night Brooke."

"You too," Brooke says, closing the door behind her as Victoria walks away. She turns to face Peyton, walking back over to the couch and plopping down next to her.

They stare at each other before Peyton takes Brooke's hand. "You know what, I'm jet lagged and have officially had my fill of gossip and Peyton hate. Could you save whatever insults Lucas had for me for tomorrow?"

Brooke hesitates. "Sure. But we need to talk."

"Trust me, I'm not going to forget. The look on your face is engraved in my memory."

Brooke nods. "Well then, why don't we do this old school?" she says, getting up and rolling out two sleeping bags in front of the TV.

"Old school couldn't sound better," Peyton said as they both got settled in their sleeping bags, hitting the play button for Pretty in Pink.

A/N-Guys, I know I am horrible about updating, but I do it when I can and when I have the inspiration enough to not just give you whatever crap I can muster up. I love feedback and encouraging but being too pushy is a big turn off.


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton woke up to the sun shining bright in her eyes. She looked around the room, sitting up as her head spun. Definitely a sugar hangover.

She got up and headed to the kitchen for some water. A note was posted on the fridge, on a Clothes Over Bro's sticky note. _Peyton, I'm sorry you had to wake up alone, but I have to go into work for a little while. I left my credit card on the counter, have a fabulous day of New York City shopping on me. –Brooke_

Peyton rolled her eyes, opening the fridge and trying to figure out what she was going to do with her day.

******

"Okay, now let's go over this part again."

"Which part?" Lucas asked, rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes.

Lindsey sighed. "Luke, where is your head today? Or I guess the better question would be where has it been, because you haven't been checked in since we started a few days ago."

"It's just some personal stuff," Lucas said, looking up to meet her disapproving gaze.

"Like what?"

"I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Well either we talk about that or we talk about this book. Pick one."

"No offence Lindsey, but this really isn't professional."

"Well no offence Lucas, but this is my first book to edit, and I have to prove myself more than anyone else here. So I won't lose it over some hung over, high strung writer who is only worried about remembering which number is the girl he hooked up with last night so he can pick someone new for tonight."

Lucas chucked. "Wow."

"So I was right?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem. You not sleeping well?"

"No."

"Is it being in the city? Because I told you we can still figure out a way to edit this book and have you living in Tree Hill."

"It's not the city. But I am planning on staying here for a while."

"So the plot thickens. Why would that be?"

"Well, I think the numbers I have are all girls from Tree Hill, so it's time to move on to a new city."

Lindsey sighed. "Luke, you can talk to me."

Lucas shakes his head, recalling all the madness of the past couple of days. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

******

"Okay, and I'll have those sketches to you by Thursday," Brooke said, doing a typical walk and talk with one of her employees.

The employee veered off to their office as Brooke continued walking, reading the papers in her hand when she ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, looking up to see Milli in front of her, hurt in her eyes.

"Well that's a first," Milli said, starting to storm away.

Brooke hesitated before grabbing her arm and turning Milli towards her. "Hey, I am. And you were right okay, you are my friend, who I could really use right now."

Milli twisted her lips, considering Brooke's apology before giving her a big smile. "Time for a break?"

"Definitely," Brooke said as she and Milli headed to her office, locking the door behind them. This is a ritual they'd had for a while. When something was wrong and either one of them desperately needed to talk, they'd go into Brooke's office and lock the door, ignoring everything going on outside of it.

Brooke sat down in her office chair, Milli in the chair across from her desk. "The counselor is in. Is it a Victoria crisis again?"

"No."

"Intrigue. What's going on?"

"I slept with Lucas and Peyton is in town," Brooke said quickly.

Milli just stared at Brooke for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay, I may need a minute for this one."

******

Peyton had showered with amazing water pressure and had made herself lunch. She sat at Brooke's table over looking the city, picking at her lunch and picturing Brooke sitting at this table alone every night.

She was concerned about her best friend. No one ever pictures people leaving high school to a miserable, lonely life.

So while she had considered walking around the city for a while or dropping in on Brooke, she decided to stay in and snoop around instead.

Peyton wandered into Brooke's room first. It was fairly plain and nicely made up. There were pictures of Nathan and Haley, one of her and Jamie, one of her and Peyton. There wasn't much she saw that she could go through without being totally obvious, so she went to the place she knew Brooke liked to hide things-under the bed.

******

"Lucas, you need to talk to her. In person," Lindsey said, slumped over in her chair.

"I don't think that's what she wants."

"But it's what she needs."

Lucas just stared at her blankly.

"Take it from a girl, the flowers and letters can be gotten rid of and avoided. You need to actually talk. Cut out the games."

"It's not a game."

"Okay, but you still need to be more direct about what you want. What do you want?"

"I want Brooke."

"Then why would you bother staying in the same city as her if you're not going to talk to her in person? Letters will get here from Tree Hill the same way they will from your hotel building."

Lucas nodded in acknowledgment.

"And you need to start answering Peyton's calls. Avoiding either of them is just a bad idea."

"You know you'd make a hell of a therapist."

"Well, at the rate this book is coming along I may just have to resort to it."

Lucas laughed a little to himself. "I'll try to be better."

"Okay then. Hopefully tomorrow we can actually accomplish something."

Lucas stood up and put his bag over his shoulder. "I wouldn't say we didn't accomplish anything," he said, grinning at her and leaving the office.

Lindsey grinned back at him as he left, then turned her attention to the lucky bamboo on her desk and sighed.

******

"Thanks for the help Milli. You know you'd make a hell of a therapist."

Milli smiled to herself. "So they tell me."

"Do you want to come meet Peyton? We could order a pizza and talk about anything besides Lucas."

"You know, I think I'll pass this time. You guys need to talk."

"Okay. Well I owe you. Maybe I can take you to get laid this weekend?"

"Sure, you get to work on that," Milli said, standing up and walking for the door. "Bye Brooke. Good luck."

Brooke sighed. "Thanks."

Brooke just sat in her chair, staring out at the city lights, deep in thought. She knew what she needed to do. She took out the letter from Lucas, tearing open the seal, her heart thudding.

Her eyes scanned the words with an intensity and eagerness.

_Dear Brooke,_

_Knowing you, you have found some way to dispose of my flowers, and may not even get around to reading this letter before burning it. But if you've gotten this far, maybe there is some hope for me._

_You may regret what happened between us, but I don't. My feelings haven't changed since I woke up that morning with you in my arms. It may seem twisted and hard to understand considering recent events, but you are the one I want Brooke. You may not believe me, but it's true, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to prove it to you. I'll wait as long as I have to. _

_Love,_

_Lucas_

Brooke was speechless as she folded up the letter and put it in her pocket. Her feelings were so confusing but yet so clear as she tried to deny them. She rushed out of the office to get home to Peyton.

Brooke got out of her car, tapping her foot as she went up the elevator. She got her key out to unlock her door, fumbling with it as she unlocked it, feeling the water well up in her eyes as she anticipated all the emotion that was about to fill her apartment.

She barged in the door. "Peyton?" she yelled with some desperation in her voice as she walked farther into the apartment.

Her feet stopped in their tracks when she spotted Peyton on the couch, her makeup smudged from tears running down her cheeks.

"Peyton was is it?" Brooke said with some panic in her voice.

Peyton's eyes looked down into her lap, where a box of 86 letters sat, addressed to Lucas.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke's heart started thudding as she looked at her friends tear filled eyes.

"You want to explain this?" Peyton said, frowning at Brooke.

Brooke hesitated, trying to pick her next words very carefully. "Depends, what exactly am I explaining?" she said, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Peyton sighed and dramatically dropped the box of letters on the floor so they made a thud.

"Right," Brooke said, taking a seat next to her friend on the couch. "But first, would you like to explain to me why you were snooping around under my bed?"

"Because I was concerned that there was something my best friend wasn't telling me."

Brooke nodded. "Well you've known about these letters since high school Peyton…"

"In high school there were 82 letters. And in high school they taught me how to do basic math Brooke, so that's how I know there's 4 letters more in here."

Brooke just sat, speechless. "Did you read them?"

"No. But I did read the dates on the front, and they are all from after you broke up. From after _you_ broke up with _him_ Brooke."

"So?"

"So have you been walking around pining for my boyfriend?"

Brooke shook her head in disbelief. "Isn't that a little the pot calling the kettle black?"

"That wasn't a no."

Brooke just looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Unbelievable Brooke. How long? How long have you been carrying this around with you?"

"A while."

"Could we be more vague?"

Brooke sighed. "I can't talk to you like this."

"What are you afraid I'm going to slap you like you did to me?" Peyton said, scowling.

"If I deserve it," Brooke said after a minute, her voice cracking.

Peyton sat quiet, the scowl fading as she tried to calm down. "Brooke, just tell me what's going on," she said, putting her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke flinched at Peyton's touch. "I love you Peyton."

"I love you too."

"But I also love Lucas. Which is why I've been doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Suppressing my feelings so the two people I love most in the world could be happy together," she said, looking Peyton in the eye like a lost puppy dog.

Peyton sighed. "How long?"

"As long as I can remember."

"Oh Brooke."

The two friends sat in silence, trying to read what the other was thinking.

"So the letters are classic Brooke Davis."

"Yeah."

Peyton's eyes wandered around the room, not sure whether to flip the couch or hold Brooke close.

"I've been writing one a year since the day we broke up."

"And do you want to spare me the sneaking around and just tell me what they say?"

"I'm not sure you'd want to know."

"Got it. That pretty much says it all."

"Peyton, I don't know what to say. I can't apologize, because I'm not sorry. All the years of you letting out your feelings for Lucas….it destroyed me. I didn't want you to feel that, so I hid it."

"You shouldn't hide things from me Brooke. I'm your best friend."

"Even if it's for your own good?"

Peyton groans and puts her head in her hand. "We've been down this road _so_ _many times_."

"And obviously there's no right answer," Brooke said, just as frustrated. "We both end up hurting. I was just going with my gut."

"Honey, you don't have a gut."

"Your one to talk chicken legs," Brooke said, grinning.

The mood was lighter, but still solemn. "Are you mad?" Brooke asked after a moment of quiet.

Peyton pursed her lips, trying to identify this unsettling feeling she had. "Yes and no."

Brooke sighed nervously. "Well since we're being honest tonight…..there's something else I have to tell you."

Peyton looked at her startled, but smiled after a minute. "You're kidding right? There's more?"

Brooke just nodded. "If you weren't mad before, you probably will be now."

Peyton shook her head in disbelief. "Let's have it."

"Remember the other night, when I told you there may have been some contact with Lucas?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's because he came here, to New York."

Peyton raised an eye brow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently right after the proposal, he got a call from a publishing company here in New York."

Peyton grinned, a hint of tears in her eyes.

"They want to publish his novel."

"Wow, I must really just be a bad luck charm. Really Brooke, you get rid of me and you'll be a triple billionaire by tomorrow."

Brooke tried to crack a smile, but it felt too forced so she didn't bother trying.

"Anyway, we met up here in New York. We had several run ins with bitchtoria, we went out to dinner where…"Brooke caught herself, no need to pile on with the fact she had worn Peyton's engagement ring. "Where we drank our sorrows away, two friends hanging out."

Peyton nodded. "And…"

"And he got really wasted. I mean he was smashed. He can't really handle his liquor like I can, he was always an amateur compared to me."

"Was he okay?"

"In some sense of the word. So I took him back to his hotel room so he could sleep it off."

Peyton's eyes widened.

"And I was going try to get him into some pajamas, you know get him comfortable and situated before I left him to battle the hangover."

"Yeah…." Peyton said, clutching her legs, afraid of what was Brooke would say next.

"So while I was trying to do all this, he kind of…" Brooke hesitated, seeing the pain in Peyton's eyes like she already knew, "he grabbed me, and pulled me in, and….we kissed."

Peyton looked away, closing her eyes as her lip started to tremble.

Brooke sighed. "But we were both shocked and drunk and out of it. Next thing I knew, I was kissing him back," Brooke said, her voice starting to quiver as she felt the emotion run over her.

Peyton shook her head, unable to keep her eyes open, a single tear falling down her cheeks that felt on fire with fury.

"And I know it's no excuse Peyton, but we were both drunk and hurt and..."

"Did you sleep with him?" Peyton said, interrupting and opening her eyes.

"Yes," Brooke whispered after a minute, a wave of shame coming over her body.

Peyton stared at the ceiling, unable to look at Brooke. "I have to go," she said, bolting up from the couch and running for the door.

"Peyton," Brooke yelled, standing up after her best friend.

Peyton turned and looked at her, hurt written all over her face.

"It's not….I mean, it wasn't…"

"Don't bother Brooke. I think we both know by now that a kiss always means something."

With that she slammed the door and left.

******

Peyton rushed down the hall, arms crossed, tears filled with her makeup staining her cheeks. When she reached the elevator, she pressed the button furiously. Where she would go she didn't know, anywhere but here would do. Maybe she'd go to a bar, get drunk, call Julian?

She tried to formulate a plan in her head as the elevator door opened. Realizing someone was on it, she stared at her feet, waiting for them to pass the walking freak show.

"Peyton?"

Peyton's heart stopped at that voice. Her head snapped up as she looked into blue eyes that pierced her. Then they moved down to the flowers that Lucas held in his hands.

He stepped out of the elevator hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"As if you care," Peyton barked back.

Lucas groaned. "Look Peyton…."

"How could you?" she said, angry tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh well that's original," Peyton said, throwing her hands in the air. "Tell me something Luke, did you ever really love me? Did you ever really love Brooke? Or are you just so in love with yourself you think you're entitled to screwing both of us over?"

"Of course I loved you Peyton."

"Of course? I just found out that you slept with my best friend right after you proposed to me. And I'm supposed to believe that bull? _Of course_?"

"You don't have to believe it, but it's true."

"Then prove it Luke. I don't know that it's even possible for you to explain your way out of this one."

Lucas looked into her eyes, filled to the brim with pain and longing.

Peyton voice showed more emotion than she wanted. "Find some way to prove to me that these stupid feelings I have for you at least were mutual."

Lucas just shook his head, putting his hand up and rubbing his temple, when he felt Peyton's hand on his cheek, taking his hand in hers.

Lucas gripped the flowers, feelings awkward and panicked when he heard a door open quickly with a few hurried footsteps before they suddenly stopped. They both looked down the hall to see Brooke, fragile and stunned. Those hazel eyes he had been dying to see reflected the way they had been the last time they saw them-hurt and confused.


	6. Chapter 6

"Luke?"

Lucas dropped Peyton's hand, turning to Brooke. Peyton watched as their eyes became glued to each other.

"Hey," he said nervously, glancing at his feet as Brooke noticed the flowers in his hand.

She wanted to roll her eyes or rip them to shreds in front of him. Instead she just stared, stunned and unsure of what to say next.

"Unbelievable," she heard Peyton mutter. She snapped out of it, turning her attention to the reason she'd come running out here in the first place.

"What's going on?" Brooke said, taking a few steps toward the blond whose eyes were fixed on the ground.

"What does it look like Brooke?" Peyton responded, the anger in her voice evident.

Brooke just stood, looking from Peyton to Lucas, and back to Peyton.

"It looks like I interrupted something," Brooke said, suspicious.

Peyton just nodded, looking Lucas in the eye. "Nothing important."

Luke titled his head at Peyton, trying to think of what to say.

"He's all yours now," Peyton said, looking at Brooke before heading for the elevator.

Brooke looked at Lucas and hesitated before running past him to Peyton.

The elevator door opened, Peyton getting in and scrambling to make it close before Brooke got there. Too late-Brooke stuck her hand in the closing door and shoved her way in as Peyton crossed her arms. Lucas just stood alone and watched, flowers in hand.

******

"Hey, did it ever occur to you that I left because I wanted to be alone?" Peyton said as the elevator went down.

"I know you're pissed, and you have every right to be. But I swear Peyton, I didn't know he was in town or going to show up tonight?"

"Why should I believe you?"

Brooke sighed. "It's late. You shouldn't be wandering around the city alone."

"That's not really up to you," Peyton said as the elevator door opened. She stormed out, Brooke right behind her.

"Come on Peyton!" Brooke yelled on the dark city street, getting frustrated now. "I'm really trying."

Peyton stopped abruptly in her tracks and turned face to face with Brooke. "It's not enough to make this okay Brooke. It never will be."

And with that she walked off into the dark city streets, Brooke just watching her helplessly. Afraid to run after her, afraid to go face Lucas, Brooke crumbled to the ground and laid her face in her hands.

******

Peyton felt a twinge of guilt as she realized there were no longer footsteps following her. This didn't stop her from walking as fast as humanly possible with great determination. She'd never felt this kind of pain before, never imagined she'd be in this position. A few days ago she had a boyfriend and a best friend. Now she had no one. Sure there was Julian, but he didn't know her that well, and it was way too early to be dumping this on him.

Brooke's voice echoed in her head about the danger of being out alone. But she had too much adrenaline running through her veins to care. She had finally decided on what her destination needed to be-a bar. She scanned the streets and spotted a suitable place to drown her sorrows away.

*******

Brooke sighed, trying to gather herself. She wasn't even sure how long she'd been sitting out here, her thoughts racing a million miles a minute. How could so much drama unfold within only a couple of days?

She pulled herself up, trying to think of what to say to Lucas if he was still there. Her heart fluttered as the elevator door opened. There he sat, by her door, flowers in hand.

She couldn't help but grin to herself, but only for a millisecond before she remembered what events tonight led them here. She nervously approached him as he stood, a serious look on her face.

"Hey," he said, holding out the flowers for her. "I got you these, wasn't sure you had enough."

Brooke took them, unable to stop the grin forming on her face as she smelled them. "Thanks."

There was an awkward moment of silence. "You're welcome."

"But…..this doesn't change things Luke. It doesn't fix things."

"Fix what?"

Brooke sighed, sliding down to sit against her door, Lucas sitting next to her. "Everything. What has changed since I left your hotel room?"

Lucas just sat, silent.

"Nothing. Except that now Peyton is upset too."

"She'll come around."

"That's not the point! I can't do this. I told you, _I_ can't do this."

Luke hesitated, trying to think of something to change her mind. But knowing Brooke, it wouldn't be that easy. The only word he could think of slipped out of his mouth. "Why?"

Brooke sighed, frustrated. "We already had this conversation Luke. You made your choice at that state championship, and when you did, I made mine too."

"Are you _serious_? I made a _choice_?"

Brooke just looked at him, surprised by his sudden change in tone.

"You made it very clear there was no choice to be made Brooke. You pushed me to Peyton!"

"And you went to her. So obviously I was right about you two all along."

Lucas shook his head and chuckled a little. "No, you weren't."

"And how is that you man whore?"

Lucas turned to look at her, a grin still on his face.

"Sorry," Brooke huffed.

"You wanna know a secret?"

Brooke just crossed her arms, not answering him.

"I know Brooke Davis loves secrets."

Her bottom lipped trembled. "FINE. Let me guess, you and Peyton did sleep together on that road trip that was purposively all about going to find her mom?"

"Good guess, but no."

Lucas chuckled, Brooke hitting him in the arm. "You have no idea how so not funny this is."

"Well your right, I did take Peyton to see Ellie. I had promised her Brooke, she's my friend. It wasn't exactly great timing, but that's what I do Brooke. I help people out. It's who I am."

"So on that trip, I dropped Peyton off and went to see one of my friends who used to go to Tree Hill High. When I told her I was dating Brooke Davis, she could have killed me on the spot. But I told her how much I loved this girl, who wasn't the same girl she knew."

"And then you and Peyton slept together."

"No."

"Well that wasn't a very good secret."

"So there was this other time, right after the school shooting when you threw that party at the school?"

"Yeah…..lots of fond memories you're brining up here."

"That night I went to see Peyton. In the library."

"And that's where you had sex."

Lucas made a disgusted face. "No. We just talked. About the kiss, the school shooting, everything."

"And?"

"And I told her that even though she'd kissed me, that there was this other girl that I was completely in love with."

"That's funny. She never bothered to tell me that when…" Brooke stopped suddenly.

"When what?"

"It's not important Luke. And while I've enjoyed story time, it's pretty much put me to sleep. I'm exhausted and I have an early day."

"When what?" Lucas pressed.

Brooke just looked at him, her eyes blank but still telling all.

"I knew something else happened."

"I have to go," Brooke said, standing up, Lucas following her lead.

"But we still haven't figured everything out Brooke. I told you I'd wait forever for you and I'd stay up all night to figure this out. Just please, don't go."

"There's nothing to figure out Lucas. I just can't do this, to me or Peyton, and no grand gestures or speeches will change that." Brooke said, pulling out her apartment key.

Lucas slipped in front of the door, getting in her way. "You can't give up before we've even started."

Brooke looked at the ground, trying to resist how much she loved everything about him. His scent, his eyes, his touch…..She felt his hand on her chin, lifting her face up to meet his gaze.

_This is wrong, wrong, wrong_ she told herself over and over again, hoping it would eventually sink in.

"Please. Just talk to me."

Brooke hesitated, saying nothing at all.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to at least talk to me again. Obviously you have some secrets of your own."

"Will that make you move so I can get some sleep?"

"Yes," Lucas said, feeling a smile behind his lips.

"Fine," Brooke said, surrendering. "You're quite the chatter box Lucas Scott," she said as he moved his hand from her chin to her hand. He tried to intertwine fingers, but she refused, so he simply squeezed her hand and moved out of her way.

"Finally," Brooke said, budging through her door and slamming it in his face.

Lucas just stood, hands behind his back, grinning at the red door in front of him.

*****

Peyton wandered into the first bar she found. She shoved her way through the people, looking for anyone who would become her friend for the night to serve her alcohol. She plopped herself down on a stool, the combination of disco lights and techno music already making her dizzy. She pulled out her fake ID, putting down a shot, and wondering how she became this girl.

The lights changed and the music faded out_. At least there's no where to go but up_ she thought to herself, putting back another shot. She started hearing the heavenly strums of a guitar, the very essence of her soul, the music, called to her as she set down her shot glass and turned around to face the stage.

Suddenly she felt sick all over again as she set her eyes on the boy she never thought she'd see again. The voice she'd been longing to hear for years washed over her as he sang, and made her forget everything for a moment. _"Jake,"_ she whispered to herself, watching him with wonder.


End file.
